<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 3. Binding by Call_Me_Kiba</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200945">Day 3. Binding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba'>Call_Me_Kiba</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trans Sheith Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cis Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, binding, practice safe binding kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trans Sheith Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 3. Binding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"There. How does that feel pretty kitty?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith nervously turned to look into the mirror in their bedroom, and he gasped. The binder was black, but his chest looked flat. Flatter than anything else he had tried. Pidge had flipped out on him when she found out he was still using ace bandages, and had told Shiro against his wishes. Shiro was cis, never having to worry about things like this, but the binder fit perfectly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's perfect! How did you know my size?" Keith turned this way and that in the mirror, a wide grin on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well," Shiro rubbed the back of his head. "I may or may not have measured you in your sleep…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith paused, blinking. "Seriously?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro sputtered, blushing furiously. "Well, yeah! I know there aren't many options up here in space and I wanted it to be perfect! And Pidge told me that you still have to treat it like a binder you would find on Earth."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith chuckled, flinging his arms around Shiro in a tight hug. "Thank you, moonlight."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Anything for you, nebula."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>